Sanft wie der Wind
by Imari
Summary: KOMPLETT!Kapitel 3 ist da!R&R please.
1. Kais kleines Geheimniss

**Titel:** Sanft wie der Wind

**Teil:** 1/ 3

**Autor:** Vampyr-of-Darkness

**E-Mail:** Beyblade (nach G Revolution)

**Rating:** PG14

**Warnungen:** lime

**Kommentar:** Kai ist 18,Ray ist 17

**Pairing:** Kai x Ray

**Disclaimer:** nix meins,kein Geld (wär aber ein geiler Nebenjob ")

"...jemand sagt etwas..."

_...jemand denkt was..._

**Kapitel 1: Kais kleines Geheimniss**

Es ist Nacht.Der Mond strahlt zum Fenster herein.Ray gähnt.Dann steht er auf und geht zu dem

offenen Fenster und betrachtet die weißlich leuchtende Scheibe am Himmel.

_Morgen wird Vollmond sein...mh..._

Er drehte sich um und schaute zu Kais Bett.Beide teilten sich ein Zimmer.Doch der Russe

war nicht zu finden.Sein Bett war leer.

_Vielleicht ist er unten vorm Fernseher...ach...egal.Ich geniese lieber die Ferien.Immerhin _

_kommt es,seit den letzten Meisterschaften vor zwei Jahren,nur alle 6 Monate vor,dass wir alle zusammen sind._

Plötzlich traten aus dem Wald,nicht weit von der Villa entfernt,zwei Lichter hervor.Leise hörte man das Motorengeräusch.Ein dunkles Gefährt,eindeutig als Motorrad zu identifizieren,näherte sich der Villa.Der Fahrer bremste aprupt vor der Garage ab und stellte den Motor aus.Er stieg vom Motorrad und ging in das Haus.

_Wer war das denn?_

Ray rannte runter in die Eingangshalle und sah dann Kai.Er trug schwarze,lederne Motorradkleidung und

hielt seinen Helm fest.Er drehte sich zu Ray.

"Du bist also derjenige,der Nachts durch die Gegend fährt."

"Ja und?Schlimm?"

"Nein.Ganz und gar nicht."

_Boar...der sieht ja geil aus in den Klamotten...und dann seine leuchtend roten Augen...HALT!_

_Was denk ich hier eigentlich?Kai istn Kerl.Genau wie ich.Da läuft was falsch._

Ray schüttelte kurz den Kopf um die Gedanken aus seinem Kopf zu vertreiben.Kai sah ihn verwundert an.

"Hast du irgentwas?"

"N...nein."

Leise hörte man eine Stimme.

"Das ist Tyson...",murmelte Ray und schaute die Treppe hoch.

An der Wand sah man einen Schatten,der eindeutig Tyson gehörte.Er lief grade von seinem

Schlafzimmer aus den Gang entlang in Richtung Eingangshalle.Kai packte Ray und zog ihn unter

die Treppe um nicht gesehen zu werden.Leicht hob er dem Chinesen den Mund zu.

"Keinen Mucks...",flüsterte er.

Er drückte Ray weiter an sich um sichzugehen,dass Tyson sie wirklich nicht entdeckte.

"Da hat wohl jemand das Licht angelassen...",sagte Tyson verschlafen,knippste das Licht aus und ging wieder.Kai lies Ray nicht los.Er wollte sicher gehen,dass Tyson in seinem Zimmer ist,wenn sie ihr Versteck verlassen.

_Was ist das für ein Gefühl...Ray ist so warm...ich will ihn gar nicht mehr loslassen...wieso...ich bin doch _

_nicht homose..._

Durch das Klicken von Tysons Zimmertür wurde er aus seinen Gedanken gerissen.

"Du...kannst mich jetzt loslassen,Kai..."

_Verdammt.Warum red ich so ne Scheiße?Ich will doch gar net,dass er loslässt.Warum erzähl ich _

_Sachen,die ich gar net will?Ich könnte mich...Nein...lassen wir das Thema lieber..._

Kai berfeite Ray langsam aus seinem Griff,hielt ihn aber weiterhin an der Hand fest.Er schaute ob

noch jemand da ist.Dann rannte er zusammen mit Ray los in ihr gemeinsames Zimmer.Kai schloss

hinter ihnen die Tür.

"Das war knapp...",seuftzte Kai."

"Warum sollte er uns nicht sehen?"

"Ich will nicht,dass jeder weiß,dass ich ein Motorrad habe.Ich hab keinen Bock mit euch allen

Rundfahrten zu machen."

Stille trat ein.Kai ging zu seinem Kleiderschrank und zog seine Motorradjacke aus.

"Ähm...Kai?..."

Der Angesprochene drehte sich um.

"Hm?"

Ray stockte.

"Gehöre ich auch zu ´jeder´?Also...dass du mit mir nicht fahren willst...?..."

Kai ging auf Ray zu,drückte diesen gegen die Wand und flüstert ihm etwas ins Ohr.

"Du bist die Ausnahme...vorausgesetzt du erzählst keinem was,Kleiner..."

Ray lief ein angenehmer Schauer über den Rücken als er Kais Atem auf seiner Haut spürte.

"Keiner...wird was erfahren...Kai..."

"Gut..."

Er lies Ray los und verzog sich dann ins Bad.Es war schon längst nach 0 Uhr und Ray legte sich ins Bett.

Er strich sich über seinen Hals.Kurz danach schlief er ein.Kai stand währendessen unter der Dusche.

_Ich gebe wohl auf...Nicht üblich für mich...aber gegen dieses Gefühl komme ich einfach nicht an...was ist das nur...und warum hab ich es...ach...scheiß drauf...es wird schon wieder weggehen..._

Kai zog sich um und ging dann ins Bett.Bevor er sich hinlegte schaute er zu Ray,der sich so sehr hin und

her gewältzt hat,dass seine Bettdecke schon auf dem Boden lag.

_Da ist man 10 Minuten nicht da und der Räumt sein Bett aus..._

Kai schmunzelte bei diesen Gedanken.Er ging zu Ray,nahm die Decke und deckte ihn zu.

Dann ging er in sein eigenes Bett und schlief auch.

Am nächsten Morgen geschah ein Wunder:Tyson und Max waren früher wach als Ray und Kai.Das kam alle Millionen Jahre mal vor.Tyson hämmerte gegen die Zimmertür der (noch) schlafenden Blader.Ray schreckte hoch bei dem Krach.Kai zog sich das Kissen über den Kopf damit er nichts mehr hören konnte.Jedoch vergebens.

"WO BLEIBT DAS FRÜHSTÜCK!ICH HAB HUNGER!",schrie Tyson von draußen.

Dem Russen wars nun zu viel.Er schleuderte das Kissen gegen die Tür.Für kurze Zeit trat Stille ein.Dann

ging das ganze von forne los.Kai war wütend.Er stand auf und ging zur Tür.Ray sah ihm verschlafen

hinterher.Kai öffnete die Tür und Tyson sah ihn an.

"MACHS DIR SELBER!WIR SIND NICHT DEINE DIENSTMÄDCHEN!UND NUN GEB RUHE ODER ES SETZT WAS!"

Kai knallte die Tür wieder zu.Ray fing an zu lachen.

"Geil...haste Tysons Gesicht gesehen?Zum Totlachen."

"Jo.Ich schaffs jedes Mal.Aber pennen kann ich jetzt nicht mehr.So ein Idiot..."

Ray stand auf und streckte sich.Dann ging er zum Fenster und öffnete es.

"Ein super Tag zum spazieren gehen."

"Können wir ja machen.Aber ohne die anderen.Tyson geht mir jetzt schon aufn Sack."

"Klar.Kein Problem.Aber wie schaffen wir es unbemerkt wegzukommen?"

Leise klopfte es an der Tür.Kai war sichtlich genervt.

"Ich rate dir,dass du nicht Tyson bist."

Eine fröhliche Stimme kam hinter der Tür hervor.

"Bin ich auch net.Ich bins,Max.Wird gehen nachher schwimmen.Kommt ihr mit?"

Kai und Ray grinsten.Der Chinese beantwortete die Frage.

"Nein.Wir haben keine Lust."

Max ging wieder.

"Ich geh dann mal duschen.Oder willst du zuerst,Kai?"

"Nein.Ist in Ordnung.Ich würde sagen wir treffen uns um 13 Uhr in der Eingangshalle.Ok?"

"Ist gut.Ich mach uns dann noch ein Lunchpaket."

"Ich freu mich schon drauf."


	2. Ausflug zum Strand

**Titel: **Sanft wie der Wind

**Teil:** 2/3 **Disclaimer:** nix meins,(leider) immernoch kein Geld xD

**Bemerkung:** Es ist ein bischen lang geworden.Aber ich hoffe dennoch,dass es euch gefällt.

**Kapitel 2: Ausflug zum Strand**

Ray saß grade in der Küche als Max hereinkam.Es war bereits 12 Uhr.

"Wir gehen dann mal."

"Is ok.Wo genau geht ihr denn schwimmen?"

"Wir gehen ins Freibad.Das Meer ist mit 1½ Stunden Fußmarsch doch etwas zu weit für uns."

"Verstehe.Naja.Wir sehen uns dann heute abend.Tschüss."

"Tschüss.",sagte der Blonde und verschwand.

Man hörte wie Max,Tyson und Kenny lautstark die Villa verließen.Doch nach einigen Minuten verebbten sogar deren Stimmen.Ray stand auf und machte Lunchpakete.Dann ging er in sein Zimmer um Kai etwas zu fragen.Doch dort war er nicht.Im Bad auch nicht.

"Kai!Wo bist du!"

"Hier unten!"

Eine laute Stimme schallte unter der Treppe hervor.Kai kroch auf dem Boden und suchte was.Ray ging zu ihm und sah ihn an.

"Was suchst du?"

"Ich muss gestern meinen Motorradschlüssel verloren haben."

Ray sah sich um.Doch auch er sah keinen Schlüssel.

"Wir gehen doch trotzdem weg oder?"

"Na klar.Mach dir keine Sorgen,Ray.Ich find das Ding schon."

"Gut.Hast du irgentwelche Sonderwünsche wegen dem Essen?"

"Nein.Aber trotzdem danke."

Ray ging wieder zurück in die Küche.Das Essen war sehr schnell fertig.Kai kam in die Küche.

"Das riecht aber lecker..."

Der Chinese nahm ein Stück Sushi und fütterte Kai damit.

"Mh...das ist gut..."

"Ich hab noch mehr davon.Aber das gibts erst später."

"Ich geh schon mal runter und warte.Bis gleich."

Kai verlies den Raum.Er ging nach draußen und checkte sein Motorrad ab.Dann zog er sich seine Motorradjacke an und wartete auf Ray.Kurz darauf kam dieser auch.

"Warum hast du deine Jacke an?"

Der Russe drückte Ray einen Motorradhelm in die Hand.

"Lass uns fahren.Das wolltest du doch."

"Ähm...ja..."

Beide setzten sich die Helme auf,stiegen aufs Motorrad und Kai gab Gaß.Er fuhr sehr schnell und sehr sicher.Ray klammerte sich an Kai.Ein bischen Angst hatte er schon.Immerhin ist er nicht jeden Tag mit 200 km/h auf der Straße.Kai lächelte ein wenig als er spürte wie der Chinese sich an ihn klammerte.Er behielt das Tempo bei und schon bald kamen sie am Strand an.Kai setzte den Helm ab und atmete tief ein.Auch Ray nahm den Helm ab.

"Ist doch viel besser als bei der Villa.Oder was meinst du,Angsthase?"

Kai lächelte als er seinem Partner diese Frage stellte.Ray wurde rot.

"Ich bin noch nie so schnell gefahren..."

Kai schmunzelte.Dann stieg er vom Motorrad.Ray tat es ihm gleich.Der Russe stellte sein Gefährt ab.Zusammen gingen sie ein Stück weiter.Schon bald spürten sie den Sand unter ihren Füßen,der das Laufen nicht wirklich erleichterte.Ray stellte den schweren Korb,der mit allerlei Leckereien gefüllt war,ab und sah sich um.

"Ist wirklich schön hier.Und so ruhig.Wir sind ganz alleine..." "

Klaro.Also Ray...denkst du ICH gehe an einen vollbesetzten Touri-Strand?"

Ray lachte.

"Stimmt.Du hast Recht.Das würdest DU ja nie machen."

"Willst du du mich ärgern...?..."

"Ich?DICH ärgern?Neee...ich ärgere DICH doch nicht..."

Rays Betonung auf die Worte du und dich nervten Kai langsam.

"Na warte...Ich krieg dich schon noch."

Schon rannten die Beiden los.Ray,der von Kai gejagt wurde,hielt nicht lange einen großen Vorsprung.Der Russe bekam ihn zu fassen und beide fielen in den warmen Sand.Kurz sahen sie sich an.Dann fingen sie an zu lachen.

"Mit den anderen hätten wir bestimmt nicht so viel Spaß.Ich glaube Tyson würde nur nerven und mit Daichi zanken. Da bist mir du,Ray,viel lieber.Du bist immerhin so vernüftig wie ich."

"Vernüftig?Hab ich mich verhört?Du jagst mich durch die Gegend.Ist das vernüftig?Also Kai...ich bitte dich..."

"Durchaus vernüftig.Alles Training...alles Training..."

Kai stand auf.Dann ging er zum inzwischen verlassenen Korb und stellte einen Sonnenschirm auf.Dann legte er eine Decke auf den Sand.

"Komm,Ray."

Ray stand auf und ging zu Kai.Dieser war schon dabei seine Kleidung abzulegen.Oberteil,Hose sowie Schuhe und Socken landeten beachtlos neben der Decke.Ray setzte sich auf die Decke und versuchte Kai unauffällig zu beobachten.

_Oh man.Am Liebsten würd ich ihn anspringen und vernaschen.Er sieht so wahnsinnig gut aus.So trainiert..._ _so stolz...und dennoch irgentwo zährtlich und sanft...könnte ich ihn doch nur anfassen..._

Ray schüttelte heftig den Kopf um die Gedanken zu vertreiben.Doch wie am Tag zuvor bemerkte Kai die schlechte Angewohnheit des Chinesen.

"Worauf wartest du,Ray?Oder willst du nicht schwimmen gehen?"

"Ähm...ich weiß nicht..."

"Ist unser Kätzchen etwa wasserscheu?"

Kai grinste hinterhältig.Er wusste dass Ray dies nicht auf sich sitzenlassen würde.Ehe er reagieren konnte war Ray seine Kleidung los und rannte in Richtung Meer.Er schwomm einige Meter.Dann schaute er zu Kai.

"WER IST HIER WASSERSCHEU?WOHL EHER DU,KÄTZCHEN!"

Kai grummelte leise.Dann rannte er ebenfalls ins Wasser.Als er bei Ray ankam lachte dieser.Doch dies sollte nicht lange so sein.Schon hatte der Russe ihn unter Wasser gedrückt.Nach einigen Sekunden lies er wieder von ihm ab.Ray kam an die Oberfläche und schaute Kai dumm an.

"Wie war das mit dem Kätzchen?"

"Äh...ich...ich hab doch gar nichts gesagt..."

Ray schwomm mit einem misstrauischen Lächeln von Kai weg.Doch es nützte nichts.Dieser schomm ihm hinterher.Sie merkten nicht,dass sie langsam wieder an den Stand kamen.Erst als Ray den Boden unter sich spürte regstrierte er,dass er in der Falle saß.

"Du kannst nirgens hin.Und im rennen bin ich sowieso schneller.Gib auf,Ray."

Kai kam immer weiter auf ihn zu.Ray rutschte noch weiter nach hinten.Der Russe krabbelte ihm hinterher.Sie saßen da und starrten sich an.Der Graublauhaarige griff an Rays Nacken und löste dessen Haargummi so,dass seine Haare nun offen waren.Das Wasser war inzwischen nur noch knöcheltief.Doch Kai war dies noch nicht genug.Weiterhin näherte er sich Ray.Diesem bliebt nichts anderes übrig als sich hinzulegen,in der Hoffnung,dass Kai nicht böse sei.Der Russe beugte sich über Ray und sah ihn an.

"Mit offenen Haaren gefällst du mir besser...viel besser..."

_Was rede ich da?Ray gefällt mir immer.Er sieht so gut aus.So stark.Und dennoch feminin.Ich könnte ihm __stundenlang in seine Augen schauen...in seine güldenen,wundervollen Augen..._

Auch Ray versank in Gedanken.Immerwieder hallte der Satz,den Kai eben sagte in seinen Gedanken wieder.

_Ich gefalle ihm...aber ob ich ihm auch so gefalle?...Kai...Du bist wie ein Engel...deine silbernen Haare...wild __zerzaust...sie glitzern durch die Wasserperlen.Du siehst so traumhaft schön für mich aus.Ich wünschte ich könnte es dir sagen...nur einmal...du...der du den Göttern so gleich bist...mein Gott...Alles an dir ist Göttlich...dein Aussehen,deine Stimme,deine Fahrkünste...einfach alles.Wenn du sanft wie der Wind über den Asphalt gleitest.Wenn du deiner Seele freien Lauf lässt und die Geschwindigkeit geniest.Wenn der Wind in deinen Haaren spielt.Wenn du mich ansiehst...dann...ja nur dann weiß ich,dass ich lebe.Dann weiß ich,dass ich dich brauche...dass ich dich spüren will...dir sagen möchte was ich empfinde..._

Immernoch sahen sie sich an.Was für andere wie wenige Sekunden waren,war für sie wie Ewigkeiten.Glückliche.Ewigkeiten.Kai tippte spielerisch mit der Fingerspitze auf Ray Nase.

"Wollen wir was essen?Mein Magen knurrt tierisch."

Ray lachte und nickte dann.Kai stand auf.Er half dem Chinesen auf und gemeinsam gingen sie zu ihrem Platz zurück.Sie trockneten sich ein wenig ab und setzten sich dann auf die Decke.Kai lachte.

"Ich glaub ich jetzt weiß ich wies Tyson immer geht."

Ray packte das Essen aus.

"So großen Hunger?Kennt man von dir gar nicht,Kai."

"Du machst mich eben hungrig."

Es dauerte nicht lange bis sie sich mit den tollsten Leckereien,die Ray gezaubert hatte,vollgestopft hatten.Satt und zufrieden lagen die Beiden auf der Decke.

"Oh man...ich bin vielleicht satt.Dein Essen ist aber auch zu gut..."

Ray lachte.

"Kannst ja ne Runde schlafen,Kai.Ich pass derweil auf,dass uns niemand was klaut."

"Brauchst du nicht.Solange ich mich hier ausruhen kann ists gut...sag mal..."

"Ja?"

Ray setzte sich hin und sah Kai an,der weiterhin liegen blieb.

"Mariah ist ganz schön verschossen in dich.Stimmts?"

Ray nickte.

"Aber...ich will nichts von ihr."

"Warum sagst dus ihr dann nicht?Ihr kennt euch schon so lange.Sie würde es doch verstehen...obwohl..."

"Sie würde es nicht verstehen.Sie würde mir hinterherrennen."

Kai sah zu Ray,der eindeutig etwas genervt aussah.

"Gibts denn jemanden,den du liebst?"

_Hey.Erde an Kai!Bist du eigentlich noch ganz dicht?Was wenn er sagt,dass du es nicht bist?Schon mal da drann gedacht?Erst denken.Dann reden._

Kai ärgerte sich innerlich etwas die Frage gestellt zu haben.Ray zögerte.

"Ja...da gibt es jemanden...aber ich habs mich noch nie getraut es der Person zu sagen.Ich glaube kaum,dass sie sich freuen würde..."

Kai drehte sich auf den Bauch.

"Willst du dich nicht in die Sonne legen,Kai?Dann wirste vielleicht braun." Die Antwort des Russen war relativ kurz:

"Hab mich nicht eingecremt..."

Ehe er sich wieder umdrehen konnte kniete sich Ray über ihn.Er nahm die Sonnencreme,träufelte etwas davon auf Kais Rücken und fing an ihn zu masieren.Der Russe sah kurz zu seinem Freund hoch.Doch als er merkte,wie dieser lächelte entschloss er sich nichts zu sagen.

_Ray macht das verdammt gut...es ist so schön...ich könnte ewig hier liegen bleiben...wirklich ewig..._ _ich wünschte er würde mich lieben...aber das wird wohl kaum so sein..._

Nach einer Weile wollte Ray sich wieder neben Kai setzen.Doch der Graublauhaarige lies ihm keine Möglichkeit dazu.Noch bevor der Chinese weg war hatte Kai sich auf den Rücken gedreht und ihn am Handgelenk gepackt.

"Kai?Was ist?"

Ray sah ihn etwas verwirrt an.

_Kai?...Warum...warum willst du,dass ich sitzen bleibe?...ist da doch etwas was du noch nicht gesagt hast?..._

Kai zog den Verwirrten zu sich runter und drückte ihn an sich.Stille legte sich über die Beiden.Dann piepste Kais Armbanduhr.

"Wir müssen los...sonst kommen wir zu spät zum Abendessen...",seufzte Kai. Ray stieg von ihm und zog sich an.

Kai tat es ihm gleich und packte die Sachen ein.Dann setzten sie sich die Helme auf,stiegen auf das Motorrad und fuhren heim.


	3. Wasserspielchen

**Titel:** Sanft wie der Wind

**Teil:** 3/3

**Disclaimer: **nix meins,kein Geld

**Bemerkung:**Limone

**Kapitel 3: Wasserspielchen und Geständnisse**

Wieder fuhren Kai und Ray mit dem Motorrad.Doch dieses Mal führte ihr Weg zurück zur Villa.Der Russe fuhrdieses Mal noch schneller und eine andere Strecke.Ray hatte inzwischen keine Angst mehr.Nur in der einoder anderen Kurve klammerte er sich an seinen Vordermann.Während der Fahrt machte er sich wieder Gedanken über Kai.

_Und wieder...wieder gleitest du wie der Wind über die Straßen.Der Geschwindigkeit gibst du dich hin.So_ _wie du dich niemand anderem hingiebst.Deine Seele ist frei,wenn du immer schneller wirst.Wenn das Adrenalin in deine Adern stößt bist du frei.Frei wie ein Vogel.Du geniest wie der Wind gegen dich peitscht...versucht dich aufzuhalten...und du doch immerwieder gegen ihn gewinnst...Ja.Dann bist du frei...Ich wünschte...ich könnte auch so frei sein.Aber dazu fehlt mir der Mut.Denn um diese Freiheit zu spüren...müsste ich dir mein größtes Geheimniss anvertrauen:Meine Liebe zu dir.Doch wenn ich innerlich zu mir sage:"Komm schon.Du bist grademit ihm alleine.Es ist der Zeitpunkt gekommen."...dann habe ich Angst.Die Worte bleiben mir im Halse stecken.Nur drei kleine Worte...und doch sind sie so schwer zu sagen..._

Mehr unbewusst als bewusst lehnte Ray seinen Kopf gegen Kais Rücken.Dem Russen machte dies jedoch nichts aus.Zumindest körperlich.Aber geistig schossen nun die ganzen Fragen wieder hoch.

_Ray...warum?Warum machst du das?Du wirst wohl kaum bei dem Tempo eingeschlafen sein.Ich hatte noch_ _nie Scheu jemandem was zu sagen.Aber bei dir ist das zum ersten Mal anders.Wenn ich dir meine Gefühle gestehen will zittern mir die Knie.Ich fange an zu schwitzen und zu stottern.Öffne ich meinen Mund gebe ich keinen einzigen Laut von mir...Warum ist es nur so schwer...nur drei kleine Worte..._

Kai fuhr nun auf das Grundstück der Villa und parkte schließlich vor der Garage.Beide nahmen ihren Halm ab und sahen sich um.Es war inzwischen dunkel geworden.Jedoch brannte nirgens im Haus Licht wie man durch die Fenster feststellen konnte.Ray stieg als erstes vom Motorrad.Dann stieg Kai ab.

"Die nervigen Bengel sind wohl noch nicht da."

"Hast ja Glück,Kai."

Sie gingen zur Eingangstür.Ray zog den Schöüssel aus der Tasche und schloss auf.Kai standt hinter ihm.Er glitt mit seiner Hand zwischen Ray Nacken und seinen Haaren und zog diese dann aus seinem Oberteil.Da Ray am Strand zu faul gewesen war sich die Haare zusammenzubinden hatte er sie nur unter sein Oberteil gesteckt damit bei der Heimfahrt nichts passiert.Der Chinese drehte sich kurz zu Kai um.Dann gingen sie gemeinsam ins Haus.In der Küche stellte Kai den fast leeren Korb ab.

"Willst du nen Kaffee,Ray?"

"Klar.Warum auch nicht.Danke."

Kai warf die Kaffeemaschiene an,holte zwei Tassen,Milch und Zucker.Nach einer Weile stellte er dann auch die Kaffeekanne auf dem Esstisch ab.Er und Ray tranken einen kräftigen Schluck Kaffee.

"Was glaubst du wann Fresssack,Mister-ich-bin-immer-fröhlich-auch-wenn-ich-keinen-Grund-hab,Nervensäge und Computerfreak wieder zurückkommen?"

Ray zuckte mit den Schultern.Er trank seine Tasse leer.Dann stand er auf.

"Ich geh duschen.Das Salz auf der Haut beginnt zu jucken."

"Da ist was dran.Aber eine wasserscheue Katze mag kein Wasser.Also dusche ich zu erst."

Kai rannte los.Ray rannte hinterher.Beide kamen jedoch gleichzeitig im Bad an.

"Und nun?Wir sind beide hier.Wer duscht...HEY!"

Noch bevor Ray seine Frage gestellt hatte lies Kai schon die Klamotten fallen.Doch dieses Mal ganz.

"Komm doch mit wenn du es dich traust.Ich werd dir schließlich nix abgucken.Mal abgesehen von deinen Haaren hab ich ja das Selbe wie du."

Kai grinste fies und stieg dann unter die Dusche.Ray stockte.

_Soll ich wirklich?...Eigentlich ist es ja das was ich will...Und wenn Kai es nicht wollte hätte er es mir auch_ _nicht angeboten...Ach.Scheiß drauf.Wird schon nix schlimmes passieren...Hoffe ich..._

Ray zog sich aus und stieg zu Kai unter die Dusche.Der Russe fing wieder an zu grinsen.Ray drehte ihm den Rücken zu.

"Kannst du mir helfen beim Haarewaschen?Zu zweit gehts besser."

"Klar.Kein Problem."

Kai nahm etwas Shampoo und seifte damit Rays Haare ein.Nach einer Weile drehte Ray sich kurz zu ihm um.

"Danke.Den Rest schaffe ich auch alleine."

"Na wenn du meinst..."

Der Chinese drehte ihm wieder den Rücken zu.Kai seifte sich ein.Dann sah er dem Chinesen zu wie er das Shampoo in seine Haare einmasierte. _I_

_ch will dich haben,Ray.Nur ein einziges mal...nur einmal richtig spüren..._

Kai streckte seine Hand langsam aus und wollte über Rays Rücken streicheln.Doch kurz davor stoppte er.Dann seuftzte er.Ray bekam dies mit und fragte Kai was los sei ohne sich dabei umzudrehen.

"Bitte...Ray...v...verzeih mir...aber...ich muss einfach..."

"Verzeihen?Was mei..."

Doch Ray konnte seinen Satz nicht beenden.Kai hatte seine Arme von hinten um die Hüften des Chinesen geschlungen und drückte ihn an sich.

"K...Kai...warum..."

"Weil...ich...ich..."

Kai seuftzte wieder leise.Dann lies er Ray los.Der Chinese drehte sich um und sah ihn verwirrt an.Kai senkte den Kopf und stieg aus der Dusche.Er trocknete sich ab,zog sich an und verlies das Bad.Ray schlug mit der Faust gegen die Wand.Dann sank er zu Boden und fing an zu weinen.

"Warum...was hab ich falsch gemacht...genau das wollte ich doch...ich wollte in Kais Armen liegen...wenn ich doch bloß nichts gesagt hätte...verdammt...ich hasse mich so..."

Kai lag in seinem Bett und machte sich ebenfalls Vorwürfe.

"Na klasse...jetzt denkt Ray bestimmt sonst was von mir...warum hab ichs ihm nicht einfach gesagt...warum..."

Kai stand auf,lief im Zimmer auf und ab.Dann trat er mit Wucht gegen die Komode.

"Verdammt nochmal..."

Zur selben Zeit im Bad:Ray trocknete sich grade die Haare ab.Plötzlich hörte er einen lauten Knall.Er band sich kurz ein Handtuch um die Hüfte und stürmte dann ins Nebenzimmer.

"Was war das!"

Kai lief wütend durch das Zimmer.

"Nichts..."

Ray sah ihn besorgt an.Kai wartete darauf das er,dass er wieder ging.

"HAU ENDL..."

Kai wollte Ray anschreien.Doch als er in seine Augen sah bekam er keinen Ton mehr raus.Er senkte wieder den Kopf.Tränen liefen ihm ungewollt über die Wangen.

"...es...tut mir leid...ich wollte nicht..."

Ray ging zu Kai und strich ihm über die Wange.

"Ist schon gut...aber warum warst du so wütend?"

Kai setzte sich auf sein Bett.

"Ich bin wütend weil ichs vorhin vermasselt habe.Ich wollte dir sagen was los ist...aber...ich konnte es nicht... Von mir erwartet man sowas nicht...aber ich habe Angst...Große Angst."

Ray setzte sich neben seinen Kumpel und legte zaghaft seinen Arm um dessen Schulter.

"Es ist nichts schlimmes Angst zu haben.Ich will dir helfen...bitte sag mir vor was du Angst hast..."

"Ich...es ist so schwer..."

Der Chinese drückte ihn fest an sich.

"Du kannst mir alles sagen,Kai.Immerhin bist du mein bester Freund.Ich bin immer für dich da."

"W..Wirklich nur EIN Freund?"

Ray schüttelte den Kopf.

"Mehr...viel mehr als das..."

Kai drehte sich zu Ray und sah ihn an.Langsam kamen sie sich näher.Einge Millimeter vor Rays Gesicht stoppte der Russe kurz.Kaum hörbar sagte er seinem Gegenüber etwas:

"Ich...liebe dich...Ray...über alles..."

Nur kurz berührten sich die Lippen der Beiden.Wieder sahen sie sich an und lächelten.

"Ich liebe dich genauso...Kai...verlass mich nicht..."

"Das werde ich nicht...nie werde ich das..."

Kai stürtzte sich auf Ray so,dass sie aufeinander auf dem Bett lagen.Wild küssten sich die Beiden.Ihre Zungen verirrten sich in einem enlosen Spiel.Rays Hand glitt langsam unter Kais Oberteil...

Tyson,Daichi,Max und Kenny kamen grade vom Schwimmen zurück.Max ging die Treppen in der Eingangshalle hoch.

"Ich schau mal kurz nach Kai und Ray."

Schon lief Max los.Als er vor der Tür stand hörte er Geräusche die eindeutig als Seuftzen bzw. Stöhnen zu erkennen waren.Vorsichtig legte Max sein Ohr an die Tür und lauschte:

"Kai...mach weiter...bitte..."

Der Amerikaner begann zu grinsen.Dann ging er langsam wieder.Als er zu Tyson und den anderen kam sahen die ihn etwas komisch an.

"Hast du die Zwei nicht gleich mitgebracht?",fragte Tyson neugierig.

"Die sind beschäftigt.Wir sollten sie lieber nicht stören.Sonst rollen hier noch Köpfe..."

Am nächsten Morgen im Zimmer von Kai und Ray: Beide lagen nackt und aneinandergekuschelt im Bett.Ray wachte zu erst auf.Er sah verschlafen zu seinem Schatz.Sanft strich er ihm eine Sträne aus dem Gesicht,weckte ihn jedoch außversehen.

"Na,Kätzchen?Gut geschlafen?"

"Äußerst gut.Und du?"

"Genauso..."

Die beiden versanken in einem leidenschaftlichen Kuss.

"Kai?"

"Hm?"

"Ich liebe dich..."

"Ich dich auch..."

Sie kuschelten sich wieder aneinander und schliefen weiter.

**Ende**

Ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen.Die Kapitel sind doch etwas länger geworden als ich erwartet hatte.Aber ich denke das wirkt sich eher positiv aus.Eine Fortsetzung bzw. einen Lemon wird es NICHt geben.Also fragt bitte auch nicht danach.Wir sehen uns bei der nächsten FF.Eure Vampyr-of-Darkness


End file.
